Love has it's way
by DeviousSiddy
Summary: A story about a girl a clumsy smart girl named Miara, who happens to have the strangest morning one day. She does not believe anyone could love her or even look at her. But is that true.    If anything this is a general shoujo fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My sighing morning.

* * *

(wanted to do something different o.o. So I started with a girl main character. The style of writing is a bit new to me.)

* * *

An open grass-field with a light breeze and moonlight. The typical romantic place you would say. I never knew I would experience something like this though. Something out of a fairytale. My heart is racing, my face is red and hot, my knees are about to collapse. This is getting embarrassing. Embarrassing, but so sweet. He is saying something, but I can't hear him over my thinking. I stare at his face and stumble over my words. "S-s-sorry, w-w-what did you say?". He looks at me a little surprised and then smiles softly and averts his eyes a to the ground. He looks back at me with a calm smile and slowly comes closer to me. "I-I-I-I..."I stammered. He grabs me, put his warm hand on my back and with the other hand he put a finger on my lips. "Shhhhshshh". I stare into his eyes. Strangely, I relax completely. His voice was soft and captured all of my attention.

"Miara... Will you be-" _Beep-beep-beep. Beep-beep-beep. Beep-beep-beep._

I slam my hand on the alarm to turn it off. Grrrrr, I knew it! It really was a dream! Only a dream! I let out a big sigh. I am really angry now. I slowly sit up on my bed and rub my eyes while having this big frown on my face. Why can't this never happen to me in reality? I let out another sigh, stand up from bed and look at the light outside. Darn mornings, They always mess up dreams. Not that I love having dreams that mislead me like this! I walk to my bathroom and start brushing my teeth. Stupid dream, stupid grass-field, stupid feeling, stupid relaxing. I rinse my mouth and look at my face in the mirror. "It was a pleasant dream though...", I say to my reflection. Ugh, what am I saying! I can't be mislead by my dream. I need to focus! Wait... Why do I need to focus today again? Standing in my bathroom with one hand on my hip and the other scratching my head, trying to think what it was again.

"Oh, right! Today is my is my first day representing my class in the student council meeting.", I say to my reflection. I look at my reflection... Why am I even talking to you? I am happy no one can see me do this. I took a bath, put on my school uniform and brushed my hair. I went to the kitchen to make my lunch. I will be fine at the meeting. Nothing to worry about. right? Just go there, relax, do my thing and mission complete. As I walk back to my room I hit my foot on the kitchen table. Ouch! God, how do I always manage that? Fine, I should worry a little. Worry about my clumsiness. I let out a sigh again. Hmm, hope this sigh thing isn't becoming my thing of the day. In my room I did my hair up, grabbed my bag, walked to the kitchen grab my lunch, drop a knife as I do that, shake my head, walk away towards the door, realize I left my keys on the kitchen table, walk back, take the keys, pick up the knife while grumbling and throw it into the sink, walk towards the door again, put on my shoes and almost fell while doing that, opened the door, walked out, closed the door and stood there for a second and stared at the world with an angry frown. I am tired already and I just got out of the door...

"Why the angry face, Miara?". I look at the face of the person who said that and started walking towards school with her walking next to me.

"Nothing", I reply in a grumble. It is my best friend, Sheila. I've known her since... hmmm, since... "Junior high, Miara", she said with a smile. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her in surprise.

"Something wrong?", she asked looking a little concerned. I shake my head and grumble again as I walked on.

"Nothing, Sheila."

"If you say so.", she smiled again.

She scares me sometimes. Either she knows me too well or she can read my mind. Hmm, time for a test... Sheila, you are a demonic girl with no heart... She giggles. What the... It must be my imagination, it must be my imagination.

We arrived at the school gate. I looked at the building from there a moment. I am chosen president of my class and as I already said, I am representing my class at the meeting today. I am nervous yet not. I am clumsy but that won't get in my way right?

"Excuse me."

I was startled and saw the guy behind me. I hope he did not see me get startled. "I am sorry I startled you", he said with a smile. I guess he did... Gah! I bet he is laughing at me from inside.

"Uhm, it's alright. W-what can I do for you?"

"Nothing. Well maybe take these back.", he said as he hands me some keys... Wait... My keys! I grab them and looked at them in my hand. Why, oh why am I so clumsy? I look up wanting to thank him, but he was not there anymore. He passed me and was walking towards the building.

"Th-th-thank you!", I stammered. He turned around.

"Be careful. That clumsiness might make you look cute. Don't be late for class", he said with a warm smile and a faint wink.

I started to blush. Wait WHA! Why am I blushing! I looked at Sheila who seems to have been observing everything.

"My, my.", she said smiling and walked to school.

"I-I-It is not what you think!", I stammered again. What is up with this morning. I sigh and walk to class. Yep, these sighs will be my thing today I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Student Council Meeting

* * *

(been a while .. Had to reread last chapter to figure out what my plans were for the story xD Will be kinda short chapter. Anyway just a quick sidenote. I am going to use Japanese order for names. Familyname first and firstname last.)

* * *

The bell rang and I am on way to the Student Council Room and I am REALLY nervous. I almost have to support myself against the wall while walking. I stand still for a moment and close my eyes.

"Ok... ok, I can do this. It's just a gathering of students like me. That… May hear… me slip up… AARGH!"

A guy who apparently was just passing by lets out a surprised yelp and looks at me shocked. It surprised me a little. I lean against the wall and look at him.

"Uhm… Sorry was just thinking out loud, ahahaha", I said laughing nervously and hastily walked away.

I got to get a grip already! I breathed calmly and looked at the door handle.

"Here goes nothing", I say to myself and grab the door handle.

"Oh, it's you from this morning", a male voice said behind me.

"Y-y-you! Are you stalking me?"

It is the guy from this morning! The one who found my keys! What is he doing here! I bet he stalked me the whole time!

"Uhm… Sure, yes", he says laughingly. "But I am here for my duty as Class Representative though."

"Oh… Uhm… Sorry, ahaha", I say nervously, blushing slightly. Damn, I am such an idiot. I kinda feel stupid now.

"I got something to ask you.", he said smiling softly.

"Y-yes?"

"How late are you going to make us for the meeting?"

"What?... OH… Sorry!"

I suddenly realize I was still blocking the door. I jump out of the way and look at the handle I was holding a minute ago. Ugh, I feel so goddamn dumb now! And this is not at all helping me relax for the meeting!

He reaches for the door, slides it open and gestures me to get in.

"Ladies first", He says almost in a singsong manner. He still has that smile on his face.

"Eh… Thank you…"

I walk inside and look quickly at the setting. The desks form a square with chairs around it. I quickly take a seat and stare at my desk. That was so embarrassing! Who would have thought he was a class pres? I sigh and look up at the guy who just took a seat across from me. He notices my stare and winks at me. I quickly look down at my desk again with a blush.

The Student Council Pres walks in and takes his seat. She is quite beautiful and looks very mature. I like her hair style. Her hair is held up by a cute looking hair needle.

The meeting started and we all had to introduce ourselves. One by one we introduced ourselves. It seems the guy across me is one class higher than me. His name is Shiouten Ryou. Shiouten-kun, huh? Why is he always so calm and laidback? Bet he doesn't take anything serious. I am not prejudice don't get me wrong. Just making an observation. It's my turn to introduce myself so I stand up.

"Representative of Class 2-1, O…"

Did he just wink at me? I blush heavily and stare at him. Don't wink at me anymore damnit!

"What's this? Did you forget your name?", said the Student Council Pres. I think her name was Ryuzaki Aya.

"N-n-no! M-m-my name is Okayami Miara", I say hastily and sit down again, staring down at my desk with the damn blush again. I look up at him. He is just smiling innocently at me. I so want to smack that smile off his face now! Damn him!

After introductions the Student Council Pres explains what she expects from us and her goal to keep this school running smoothly. I calmed down and listened to all that was said. It felt kinda cool sitting here. Feels all professional and stuff.

After the meeting I walk back to class. It went well, I guess. Except for that darn wink.

" Okayami-chan! Wait a moment!"

It's Shiouten-kun. What now?

"Y-yes?"

"Do you always stutter? Anyway, I already introduced myself but I want to do it again informal. My name is Shiouten Ryou. You can call me Ryou. Pleased to meet you."

He reaches out his hand. I look at it for a moment. I shake his hand and look him in the eyes.

"Okayami Miara. Miara is sufficient. Pleased to meet you too", I reply with a light blush. His hand is kinda warm.

"Miara-chan it is. Hope we have a great year together."

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, likewise."

"Ok then. See ya, Miara-chan"

"Bye."

He smiles and walks towards his classroom. I stare at him for a while and start walking to my own class. I make sure the class takes their seat on time and settle down where after I take my own seat and sigh. This year will be a busy one it seems. With that guy around it's almost certain it will be. He isn't bad-looking though and I guess he is kind... His wink during the meeting pops in my head. Screw that! He is evil!I curse softly and open my textbook and write notes as I listen to the teacher. Kind my ass...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ryou**

* * *

(Been working on my Inuyasha fanfic for last few weeks. So this story kinda got on hold. The chapter may be a lil weird. I was tired when I wrote it lol.)

* * *

Today is the day after the meeting. I feel like a real class pres now. A bit... make that a lot nervous still and clumsy but I can do this. I stuttered when we started the class.

"A-all r-rise! B-bow! A-appl… I mean sit!"

See what I mean? It was horrible. I linked bowing to what people do on stage and it always is followed by applause. See my logic? … Yeeah, I am really stupid. Class started laughing as soon they sat down. I won't be beaten yet though. I am still excited. It's just a minor mishap. Right? I hope so…

I am lucky that my class isn't that much of a trouble for me. Yet. I can't let my guard down though. Guard? Is that the right word? Let's just say I'll keep an eye on my class. I checked this morning and as it looks like now, my class is doing just fine.

Anyway, what time is it now again? I look at the clock above the blackboard in the classroom. Almost break. This class is easy. Math. I could do a lot of those problems that he is doing now. "He" being the teacher that is. I have this habit of always studying ahead the day before I actually learn about it in class. I never tell people this. My grades are already making them jealous and calling me a nerd. I don't want to encourage them to use that name for me. That would be really troublesome.

I hear the bell for break and it gets loud in class. Everyone is moving and talking and doing their business. Hmm, I think I will have my lunch outside today. I took my lunch out of my bag and wanted to go out the classroom but I got severely startled by a presence suddenly right in front of my.

"Whoa!"

"Don't worry, Miara, I won't kill you.", she said calmly and MURDEROUS.

"You know, Sheila… I definitely wonder about that.", I replied panting lightly. She really gave me a scare… She only laughs without really changing her scary dark expression. It's not actually dark. More like a pretty face with a demon hidden behind it. Devil in disguise.

"Oh, Miara, you are such a silly girl.", she says. "Do you want to lunch with me outside today?"

"As long as you don't scare me anymore for today."

"That could be arranged.", she says in a sing-song way.

Arranged? See I knew she was planning these trick. See I can figure you out Sheila.

"Far from it, Miara", she said suddenly again in a sing-song way.

"Again with the mind reading? Let's just go", I say pacing out of the classroom. Sheila followed me silently with a big smile. She is really scary. How she became my friend I don't… well I know. I owe her a lot. She comforted me a lot when I was bullied when we were kids. She was the only one who talked to me. Which is weird considering her personality, but everyone has a part of themselves they hide. I can't find another explanation for it. People found me weird when I was a kid. I did not like people much and was very anti-social. On top of that I was shy. Since that day Sheila talked to me, I was convinced I wanted to change a bit. It worked and I find it easy to talk to people now. I even got motivated to. And today I am classpres. Talk about a motivation on the loose huh?

"Hey, I know you.'

"Considering that you are stalking me, I do not find that so weird.", I say at the person who we bumped into in the hallway.

"Oh come on, Miara-chan. Are you still on that?", Ryou says.

"If it isn't interesting boy from yesterday.", Sheila says.

"Yeeeah… That's quite a way of remembering me. Anyway, hi, I am Ryou. Nice to meet you.", he says cheerfully.

"Sheila… Nice to meet you, Ryou-kun", Sheila says.

"Aaanyway", he points at my lunchbox. "Can I join you?"

"What? Oh, sure I guess." I answer carefully. Really this guy is weird. He is too cheery. Doesn't he feel weird about having lunch together with girls he met one day ago just like that? I glare at him unconsciously. He must be a perv.

"Oookaay… Evil stare, Miara.", Ryou said suddenly.

"OH! Sorry! Hahaha…" I laugh nervously.

Did not mean to be thinking so… visually. If you know what I mean.

"Come on, I know a bench where we can lunch. Have to be quick though since it will be taken if we hesitate."

We follow him into the school yard. He brought us to a bench under a tree. The bench is right under the widow of my classroom. There are other people picnicking on the grass around here.

"Lucky that the bench was free.", Ryou says.

We sit down, making ourselves comfortable and start eating our lunch. I sat between the other two.

"So, Miara, what kind of a kid were you?", Ryou asks suddenly. I almost choked on my food.

"What kind of question is that?", I ask loudly. "You can't ask me a question like that when we practically just met!"

"Did you rather have me ask you for your three measurements then?", he asks jokingly.

"No, but I would expect you to ask that!", I reply.

"Miara is right", Sheila says pointing her ginger at Ryou's nose. "You imposed on our lunch, so you start."

He looks at the finger with the same smile. He did not even flinch. Daring.

"I guess that's fair. What do you guys wanna know? Actually, May I first know what the first impression of me was?"

"Again a weird question!", I say. He does not go out much does he?

"Fine if you must know, I thought you were a pervert from start till now."

"Still you agreed to be my friend and eat lunch with me.", he said smiling more.

"Excuse me for being a nice person.", I say.

"I think you are just an interesting figure for me to pester next", Sheila says.

Ryou and I look at her. So blunt.

"Well aren't you lovely?", he said with a smile. He smiles a lot. His smile is kinda cute… I should ignore my random thought…

"Well I am not a pervert and I am looking forward to your challenges, Sheila", he says. He is dead.

"Count on it.", Sheila replied.

"Well it's almost time for break to finish and I have to run to do something before that.", Ryou says while he stood up.

"But you were gonna tell about yourself", I say.

"So you were actually interested huh?", he says with a wink.

"What? No! Just curious!", I quickly answer. I looked away to try and hide my blush.

"Ofcourse~ Maybe another time then", he laughs." Nice to meet you, Sheila. See ya!"

"Bye, Interesting Boy", Sheila says waving her hand.

"Yeah, bye." I say almost glaring at him.

What is up with that guy? He is really weird. As much as I hate to say it, I now want know who he is, dammit! I know one thing. I was right. My schoolyear will be a lot more chaotic now with him here.


End file.
